Media content providers and/or metering entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior interests of audience members and/or the public in general. To collect these behavior interests, an audience measurement company may enlist panelists (e.g., persons agreeing to have their media exposure habits monitored) to cooperate in an audience measurement study. The viewing habits of these panelists as well as demographic data about the panelists is collected and used to statistically determine (e.g., project, estimate, etc.) the size and demographics of a larger viewing audience.
In recent years, increasing numbers of consumer devices have been provided with Internet connectivity and the ability to retrieve media content from the Internet.